


Let’s do the Twist

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Playing Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for  telperion_15 who gave the prompt “Twister” (the game).</p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let’s do the Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



> Written for telperion_15 who gave the prompt “Twister” (the game).
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“How about Twister?”

Cutter looked over at Stephen and raised his half empty glass. “I’m not nearly drunk enough yet.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted to do something different. And it’s the only game you’ve not relegated to the attic.”

Cutter finished his whisky and poured himself another.

“We could make it strip Twister instead?”

“How do you…” Stephen grinned at him. “No, regular Twister will be fine,” he said, giving in to the inevitable. It had been years before he’d realised that Stephen acted differently around him than anyone else; that Stephen had been _flirting_ with him. And now he’d realised it Stephen seemed to be upping the stakes, being even more blatant than usual. Cutter had to admit, if only to himself, that it was working.

He watched Stephen, in tight T-shirt and obscenely tight jeans, set up the game and wondered what he’d got himself into. He finished off his third, or maybe fourth, drink and decided to forego any more. He wanted everything in working order.

“You go first,” Stephen told him.

“I’m sure I will,” Cutter murmured, ignoring Stephen’s confused look.

Ten minutes later they were both suitably twisted, Stephen’s back arching, exposing his throat as he leaned backwards over Cutter’s arms.

“Your…go…” he gasped, as Cutter leaned down and licked his neck. “…cheating…”

“I declare a draw,” Cutter said, before capturing Stephen’s lips in a bruising kiss and pushing him onto the mat, limbs entangling every which way. Stephen’s reflexes were as sharp as ever as he responded eagerly, spreading his legs as Cutter settled atop him and kissing back with equal fervour.

“Want you,” he gasped as Cutter moved down to his neck, biting down hard enough to bruise.

Cutter grinned as Stephen’s moans became louder. “Are you sure?” he asked, lifting his body up so he was no longer flush against the other man.

Stephen whimpered. “Please…Wanted you so long…” His gaze settled on Cutter’s face. “Do you…have anything…”

“Not down here,” Cutter murmured, shifting so his jean clad erection was hovering over Stephen’s, “but I wasn’t planning on using any.” Stephen’s eyes opened wide in surprise as Cutter roughly lowered himself down and began to move, rubbing his body against Stephen’s, the friction just right. Stephen settled his legs on Cutter’s back and began to urge him forward. Cutter shifted and was rewarded by Stephen’s incoherent begging as the movement proved just right. It was going to be messy and felt terribly dirty; he hadn’t come in his trousers since he was 16. But he loved the fact that he could be like this with Stephen, not having to care about anything but the lust that fogged his brain every time Stephen bent over and making Stephen see stars before he did.

“Yes, Nick!” Stephen screamed, hands scrambling to pull Cutter into a kiss that was as equally awkward as it was messy. His body spasmed and the jolts set off Cutter’s orgasm, both of them gasping for air when they’d finished.

“Ouch,” Stephen complained with a smile as he pushed at Cutter’s shoulder. “You’re heavier than you look.”

“Sorry,” Cutter muttered, shifting off Stephen and onto his back.

“I never realised how much you liked Twister,” Stephen laughed when he got his breath back.

“It’s who you play it with that counts,” Cutter replied. Stephen smiled smugly. “Most of the time.”

Stephen stuck his tongue out in response only to have Cutter suck on it and gently pull Stephen towards him. Stephen came eagerly, returning the kiss until he could feel himself getting hard again.

“We should head upstairs,” Cutter told him, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

“Good idea,” Stephen replied. He jumped up and pulled Cutter with him. “If you’re good, I’ll even teach you strip Twister.”

As Cutter watched Stephen bend over to pack up the game, he vowed to be very good indeed.


End file.
